Tierii
General Overview The term tierii is a large reaching slur that references many different races of undead creatures. The term "Tierii" comes from the Shatterer Ficktier. The powerful necromancer was one of the first to blend the divine essence of the soul with the art of arcane magic. There are different types of tierii, two major classifications exist: Intelligent Tierii and Primal Tierii. History History acknowledges the birth of the tierii in 1966 WE. The Shatterer Ficktier experimented with a new deadly magical art of soulomancy and twisted the souls of mortals into pure magical essence, that he then in turn infused inside of those twisted individuals to empower them. Those infused soulless abominations became the first tierii, and we mindlessly loyal to the Shatterer who had created them. The tierii proved to be a near unstoppable fighting force. The original tierii did not need to eat or rest, and they could fight battle after battle while never experiencing exhaustion or pain. Whenever large amount of tierii would congregate together, the void of essence caused by their lifelessness pulled on the presence of all nearby living things. As a result, massive amounts of moving tierii caused the land to wilt, and living beings near them would feel sickened and become more susceptible to disease when they were near. During the Second Shattering many accounts were collected commenting on how many towns fell before the tierii legions before the first sword was swung simply because of majority of the citizens dying from pestilence and disease from the approaching horde. The Shatterer Ficktier was defeated in Ardorserii by the Ascended God Galesong in 0 AE. After the Ficktier was defeated, his control over the tierii lapsed, and so did their mindless enslavement. Those who were not hunted, and did not die eventually regained consciousness over the next few months. Having their soul stolen and burned away as magical fuel proved to be a permanent scar that marked someone as a tierii for the rest of their lives. Many newly conscious tierii begged to reclaim what was left of their shattered lives, however the damage of what they had done was a fresh reminder to the rest of the world. Instead of a mass execution, the remaining tierii were met with the shackles of slavery. After several revolts and blight outbreaks, the tierii were deemed too dangerous to live peacefully on the continent of Seadale. In 30 AE The tierii were shipped to Galken. During the passage, they revolted and caused the admiral of the Ardorserii navy to ascend and become the Ascended Goddess of the Seas, Umia. Once on the continent of Galken the tierii were kept at the sword's edge by their Ardorian masters, and faced the threat of destruction by their new unwelcoming neighbors, the milserii of the Kyic Empire. The tierii found their freedom with the help of the Shatterer Gendoi. For more information see the Archblight and Darken Vale article. Soul Consumption On average a tierii must consume one soul a month in order to survive and prevent the lost of its free will. Some tierii have to consume more souls. The closer a soul is to matching the tierii's original soul, the more potent the life energy that sustains the tierii. A tierii that rests 8 hours on desecrated land gains 10 days of sustenance. While a tierii has 20 days or more of sustenance they are unaffected by the weaknesses that plague their kind. A tierii's body can only have 40 days of sustenance at a time. Completing a long rest on desecrated land provides a tierii with 4 days of sustenance. Tierii can consume raw arcane energy in order to keep their body going, but doing so only stalls the hunger they feel rather than sating it as raw arcane magic lacks the life energy associated with a soul. A tierii can consume one 3rd level spell slot or higher per day. Doing so prevents them from losing a point of sustenance that day but causes the tierii to gain a long term madness effect. Tierii Racial Statistics Soul Siphoned. Your soul has been stolen and consumed for its arcane potency. Your sentinent body remains behind. Your creature type is Undead. Ability Score Increase. Two ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age. Tierii mature at the same rate as their mortal equivalents. Once a Tierii reaches peak maturity, as long as they eat and rest properly they can preserve their physical body for as long as they are magically sustained. Alignment. Tierii often gain the alignment of the being that turned them into a Tierii. Normally after being a Tierii for a year, the Tierii develops a free will apart from its master. Long lived Tierii can have a variety of alignments from chaotic good to lawful evil. Most Tierii find themselves as chaotic neutral individuals doing whatever they can to survive. Size. Tierii are the same size as the race they were before they were turned. You size is medium, unless otherwise noted. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Tierii Sustenance. If it has been more than a half of a month since the tierii fed, they begin to become affected by the weaknesses that hinder their kind. A tierii that doesn't sustain itself within a month becomes feral. Their strength, dexterity, and constitution become 18, and their intelligence and wisdom become 4. Their alignment temporarily shifts to chaotic evil and they either seek to consume all the life currently around them, or are charmed by any sources of nearby arcane magic. Undead Fortitude. If damage reduces the Tierii to 0 Hit Points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5+the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or from a critical hit. On a success, the tierii drops to 1 hit point instead. Magical Ancestry. Tierii have resistance to necrotic damage. Additionally, they roll all saves against being magically charmed with disadvantage. Drain Attack. As an action you can drain the life energy of a living creature. Make a melee attack using your dexterity. You are proficient with this attack. If it hits deal 1d6 + your charisma modifier necrotic damage. This damage increases to 2d6 at level 5. 3d6 at level 11, and 4d6 at level 17. If this attack reduces a creature to 0 hp, you consume their soul and they become the same type of tierii as you. Subrace Vampire Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence increases by 1. Bite Drain Attack. If a target is grappled or unconscious, you can choose to deliver your drain attack as a bite. If you do, you regain hit points equal to the damage you dealt. Charm: As an action the vampire Targets one humanoid it can see within 30 ft. of it. If the target can see the vampire, the target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw equal to 8+your proficiency bonus+your charisma or be Charmed by the vampire. The Charmed target regards the vampire as a trusted friend to be heeded and protected. Although the target isn't under the vampire's control, it takes the vampire's requests or actions in the most favorable way it can, and it is a willing target for the vampire's bit Attack. Each time the vampire or the vampire's companions do anything harmful to the target, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. Otherwise, the effect lasts 2d4 minutes or until the vampire is destroyed, is on a different plane of existence than the target, or takes a Bonus Action to end the effect. A vampire can only do this once per long rest if it is well fed Weakness. Vampires develop a severe sunlight sensitivity, and become constantly affected by the forbiddence spell. While in this state, a stake to the heart will destroy the vampire if it is unconscious. Additionally a vampire tierii takes 4d6 of acid damage if ends its turn in running water. Spirit Remnant Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 1. Possession Drain Attack. If you reduce a target to 0 hit points with your drain attack, as a bonus action you can choose to possess their body. Ethereal. You have resistance to non-magical or non-silvered bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage. Additionally you are immune to the grappled condition while you are not possessing a body and cannot be shoved. Ghost Weakness. A ghost takes 3d10 of radiant damage for each turn it comes into contact with direct sunlight. Ghoul Ability Score Increase. Your strength increases by 1. Blighted Drain Attack. Using claws or teeth, Your drain attack deals an addition 1d4 piercing damage. This additional damage increases to 2d4 at level 5, 3d4 at level 11, and 4d4 at level 17. Additionally, any target hit by your drain attack has their hp permanently lowered by an amount equal to the necrotic damage the drain attack dealt. The hit point reduction lasts until remove curse or greater restoration is cast on the target. Spider Climb. The ghoul can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check. Ghoul Weakness. Ghouls are pack oriented tierii. A ghoul has disadvantage on all ability checks and attack rolls if another ally is not within 30ft. Tierii: Understanding Our Greatest Threat "Tierii: Understanding Our Greatest Threat" is a popular new book published by the accomplished scholar Newtish Riggleby. After spending several months in Galken and a few weeks on the front lines of Betrayer's Isle, Newtish collected a vast amount of arcane knowledge about the undead into one large comprehensive tome. While widely accepted among most learned circles as the most prominent source of knowledge relating to Tierii, some debate the weight of the points the book suggest as it does suggest the nature of all Tierii is to consume life and spread death. Types of Tierii Significant Tierii Elizabeth The Redeemed Elizabeth is currently the prominent leader and immortal empress of the Galkenites. She rules from her throne in the Darken Vale and fights an encroaching war on all fronts of her lands. She was one of the first vampires to gain sentience after the sundering. Elizabeth helped to initiate the mutiny that eventually caused Umia to ascend to godhood. Once the tierii we slaves in Galken, she partnered with her sister Olivia the lost, who had became known as a Shatterer. When Olivia returned wielding an army of powerful mindless tierii, Elizabeth seized the opportunity to work with her sister and free their people from slavery. Elizabeth realized Olivia's plans didn't just end with the freedom of Tierii, but instead the total destruction of Heimsdale. Elizabeth betrayed her sister and fled into the Galken desert. Olivia the Lost Before Olivia was known as a Shatterer, she was a Solserii living in Ardorserii in the Waking Era who was captured by Ficktier's rebellion and had her soul ripped out. She and her sister Elizabeth became the first Tierii. After Galesong ascended and was able to strike down Ficktier, Olivia and Elizabeth were some of the first tierii to regain consciousness. Originally used as slaves in the fields of Ardor, tierii proved to be far too dangerous to keep in the Sunserii nations and were exiled to work on Galken. Olivia lead a mutiny in the Warm Waters against the sea captain who was to become Umia. Once Umia ascended she struck down Olivia and delivered all the tierii to Galken where they would be held in Heimsdale colonies. However, Olivia had not died. Instead she discovered Gendoi in the eastern lands of Low Lakes. She and the Soul Shaper developed a deadly way to blight the land using the Tierii, and she and Gendoi ravaged half of the Kyic Empire and created their new army to assault Heimsdale. Eventually, Heimsdale was saved by Valerear's ascendancy, and Olivia was lost to the texts of history. Effie Freedomfall Effie is a tierii in service to Deelah Wynrona at the Mapheus University in Alilnegi. She has been an apprentice to the Headmistress for several hundred years, and has been known to handle the darker dealings of the university.